Redemption
by samtv
Summary: Post-war. In leiu of the less than satisfactory running of Hogwarts in the year previous, the would-be graduates are invited to return to school to finish their seventh year. And somehow, things have changed...as well as people. Full Summary Inside. D/G!
1. Beneath The Surface

**Summary: **The would-be graduates of the previous year have returned to finish their stint at Hogwarts. Ginny, who still feels left out and alone, finds the surprise of her life in a person that she least expects. I had this story posted under "When Fire and Ice Collide," however, I decided to re-write it and change the name. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter One: Below the Surface**

The mood at The Burrow was somber, and Ginny Weasley couldn't quite remember laughter. There were days, she knew, when she and her brothers were carefree and innocent. Days when they could play Quidditch in their backyard (_but not too high, wouldn't want the Muggles seeing, after all)_ and bewitch snowballs and eat apples from the apple tree without ever knowing sadness or war.

But those days were dead and buried, along with everyone that Ginny had loved. Fred, gone, due to some cruel card life had dealt. Lupin and Tonks were so young and baby Teddy would never know them. Collin, whose loyalty was with Harry until the very end. Sirius, who died defending Harry's honor…

It had been one month. One month since Harry vanquished Voldemort permanently, and picking up the pieces of a war torn life wasn't easy for anyone. The remaining Weasley's, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, did nothing but grieve for their fallen friends and family by taking comfort in each other. They had to re-learn how to live, how to continue on with the gaping holes missing from their lives and hearts, how to breathe the free air without feeling guilt or remorse that they were still around to breathe it. And every day, as they stood silent vigil over Fred Weasley's grave, they each had asked themselves the question: Why?

--

One sunny Sunday in July, Ginny found herself sitting in the shade of her favorite apple tree with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They weren't doing much of anything, really, except for observing the tranquility of the overgrown Weasley Garden. After a long while, Ginny finally spoke.

"I wonder how dad is getting along in his new job," she said, and looked around at her friends slowly. "Shacklebolt's really coming along, wouldn't you say?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was named Minister of Magic after the fall of Voldemort, was finally taking the initiative to implement change within the Ministry walls. His first order of business, surprisingly, was to name Arthur Weasley as the Head of the Department of Muggle Affairs. To Arthur, this meant more time spent among Muggles, but to his family, it meant that they were no longer on the brink of starvation.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "He's doing a splendid job – like the Public Information Act? How The Daily Prophet is no longer controlled by the Ministry? Oh I think it's bloody brilliant!"

"Too bad Rita Skeeter hasn't been sacked, though," said Harry wistfully.

"Well, you can't have everything mate," Ron said, while clapping Harry on the back.

"Things do seem to be progressing nicely… except…"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked in concern.

"It's not really anything big; I just wish that we were able to finish our education. Having missed out on our seventh year could be very detrimental to us getting jobs, you know!"

"You're not… _serious_, are you?" asked Ron, looking dumbfounded. "Us? Not get jobs? Hermione, think about who we are and what we've done! Who our bloody best friend is! How could we possibly be denied?"

"Don't be a prat, Ronald," Ginny snapped impatiently. "A lot of people fought in the war, and just because you happen to be one of them doesn't mean squat to anyone who's got a brain. Which," she added nastily, "you seem not to have."

"She's right, mate," Harry said softly. "Er, not that you haven't got a brain or anything," he amended, seeing the look on Ron's face, "but just because we are who we are – if we're not qualified, we're not qualified. And think about how nice it would be to go back to Hogwarts without a threat hanging over our heads for once. What I wouldn't give to be normal…"

Ginny grasped Harry's hand and squeezed. Her liquid amber eyes were full of love and understanding, and as they locked onto Harry's brilliant green ones, a huge swell of emotion filled her chest.

--

Later on that same day, Ginny was laying in her room thinking about Harry. About their first kiss. It always thrilled Ginny to re-live that moment, because in the heightened euphoria of the Quidditch match, his lips on hers had felt like a drug. A drug that she never, never, _never_ wanted to stop using. _But it's different now,_ she frowned to herself. _Awkward – like neither of us know how to start back up after having stopped so abruptly. _Not that she blamed Harry for breaking up with her, because she had known that it was coming. One of the qualities that so drew her to him was the hero complex that Harry possessed – the undeniable urge he couldn't fight – to keep saving people until the job was done.

And just as Ginny had come to an important conclusion that could have changed her life forever, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's me. Harry."

_Oh._

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny said, sitting up.

The door opened slowly, revealing the bespeckled, green eyed and somewhat uncomfortable Harry Potter. "Hey," he said nervously, looking anywhere but at Ginny.

"Hey," she replied, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she became impatient. "Well, sit down or something," she snapped, trying desperately to control her rampant temper.

Blushing, Harry obliged and sat down at her writing desk, still avoiding her gaze.

"Well?" she asked, more softly than before.

"Er," was all that Harry managed to say. He swallowed, and tried again. "That is, uh… well I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny leaned forward on her bed a little worriedly. Harry looked awfully pale.

"See, the thing is… this is really hard to do. It seemed so much simpler last time, which is ironic considering we were in front of the whole of Gryffindor House…"

_Oh,_ Ginny thought again. _Oh._

"Do you uh… want to… bemygirlfriendagain?"

Ginny had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach, but ignored it and put on a small smile. _Do I want to do this with Harry again? Well… why not? It's not like he's going to break it off again for some silly saving-the-world-thing. Plus, he's kind and thoughtful, if not a bit thick sometimes. He's innocent and open… Harry Potter is the perfect boyfriend._ But Ginny wasn't so sure that she _wanted_ a perfect boyfriend, anymore. She knew that Harry was genuine, and that he was extremely easy to read – which meant there would be no surprises. But her family was expecting it. Harry expected it. Hell! Even _Ginny_ knew it would happen again at some point. _I can't do that to my family… and I certainly can't do that to Harry._

Nervously, Harry began to get up.

"Wait," Ginny said, holding up her hand. "Harry, of _course_ I'll be your girlfriend. Again."

"Really Gin? You mean it?"

"Of course I do, you dolt. I wouldn't lie to you." The feeling of guilt left as quickly as it came, and Ginny stood from her bed and walked over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and for a moment, it felt like home. But when Harry tilted her chin upwards so he could kiss her, Ginny didn't feel it. There was no drug on his lips – it was just Harry. Just Harry.


	2. The Letter, the Train, and the Ferret

Okay, so I'm aware that the first chapter was messed up.. I was having trouble with my internet, and it was taking forever to fix so I just gave up. You know how that goes. =)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Letter, the Train, and the Ferret**

_Red and gold swirled with silver. It was a battle of wills, a battle for dominance. Two piercing eyes, the color of crystal blue starlight, glared down at Ginny as she drowned. Drowned in a pool of molten lava, but it wasn't lava… it was the Gryffindor Flag and the great lion opened his cavernous mouth, out of which slithered a giant snake…_

Ginny shot out of bed clutching her throat, and pulling at straws to remember her fast fading dream. She took a few deep breaths, and looked slowly around her room. Nothing had changed, she was okay… it was just a nightmare. But as sleep reclaimed Ginny, crystal blue starlight flashed into her memory.

--

A loud shriek reverberated throughout the house. Frantically, Ginny shot out of bed, grabbed her wand, and was out of the door in less than two seconds. Thumps could be heard from Harry and Ron's shared room as they too were ready for an attack. Without bothering to wait for the boys, Ginny crept down the rickety staircase and peeked into the kitchen – and let out a huge sigh of annoyance.

It was only an owl. Four owls, actually, but the culprit who startled everyone in the Weasley Household to wakefulness was sitting on the kitchen table, an indignant look upon its face.

"Well, don't come so early next time," Ginny mumbled to the beast. "We like to use our mornings for _sleep_."

"Ginny! Are you okay? What's going on?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stumbled into the kitchen, wands drawn and hair a mess.

"It's nothing, just some ruddy birds," Ginny griped. "Where's mum? Did she let them in?"

"She's probably outside collecting eggs," Ron replied, moving towards the owls. "Hang on," he said, "these letters are from Hogwarts! There's one for each of us."

A second shriek was heard through the house when Hermione had finished reading her letter. "Look – Ginny, look at this!"

Ginny, who hadn't bothered to open her letter yet, was feeding the four owls some bacon that was left out from the morning before. "What is it?" she asked.

Hermione thrust the letter under the redhead's nose so Ginny could read it.

_Dear Hermione,_ it said, _I am pleased to inform you that, if you wish, accommodations have been made for you to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as though you are of age, you may also have free reign of Hogsmeade on weekends. An entirely new common room has been prepared for you, and others who will possibly returning as well, due to lack of room._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"Oh Hermione, that's great!" Ginny cried happily.

"Wait!" Hermione grinned. "There's more." She handed Ginny another slip of parchment, her hands trembling slightly.

_Not wanting to deprive you of the title you so deserve, you are to be Co-Head Girl, and will share your duties with the Head Girl of the current seventh year class. You've earned this ten times over, and although I would think that you'd need no persuasion whatsoever to return to Hogwarts, this was just to entice you further. I look forward to seeing you, Ms. Granger, and congratulations._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny breathed. "That's brilliant."

"Open yours!"

"What's the point? There's just going to be a booklist – not that exciting," Ginny smiled. "And what about you two?" she asked, turning towards her brother and Harry.

Before either of them could answer, Molly Weasley came bustling in through the backdoor, carrying a beheaded chicken and some eggs. "Good morning," she smiled at her children. "What are all of you doing up so early? And were those owls I saw flying out of the window a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "We've got our Hogwarts letters."

"We? As in all of you?"

"Yeah, isn't that wonderful?" said Hermione, beaming.

"It says here that school is optional," Ron said, a far off look on his face.

"You'll be going," said his mum sternly. "Finishing your education is very important. Oh, I'm all of a dither! We should have a celebration, I'll floo Arthur! Ginny, you haven't opened your letter – Arthur? Oh Arthur, you'll never believe what just happened…"

"What about you, Harry? Will you be going?" Ginny asked after she tore open her own letter.

"Are you kidding?" he said, his green eyes shining. "I've wanted to play some _real_ Quidditch for ages! And," he said, smiling mischievously, "You and I can be potions partners."

The redhead laughed, and swatted Harry's arm. "As if!" she said, and put on a Malfoy-like sneer. "You're _dreadful_ at potions."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged, and then frowned after seeing Ginny's face. "Gin? What is it?"

She looked up from her letter, mouth hanging open. "It – it says here that I'm – I'm _Head Girl._"

And it was as if the prospect of Hogwarts lifted a huge burden off of everyone's hearts that day – the sun shone just a little bit brighter, the birds sang just a little bit louder, and George, who had previously refused to come out of his room, joined the family for breakfast.

--

Underneath the smoky London sunlight, the Hogwarts Express gleamed brilliantly. Ginny stood off to the side and smiled to herself as she watched a swarm of happy students leaning out of the train windows. The platform was crowded with parents all trying to get at their children, yelling things like "stay safe!" and "owl me!" It was easy to hear Molly Weasley over everyone, however, as she chastised Ron in her booming voice to behave.

For Ginny, it was difficult to imagine returning to Hogwarts. She didn't really understand why, no matter what horrible things had happened the previous year, parents still continued to send their children to the castle. She supposed that the danger wasn't as real to anyone else as it was to her and her friends, since they were always thrust into the thick of things. But unlike her excited peers, Ginny was feeling apprehensive at the prospect of seeing the school again.

Hogwarts held such a different meaning to her than it once did. And she knew she wasn't alone; there were a few faces here and there that Ginny recognized from The Battle, and each of their expressions mirrored her own. To the veterans of war – especially the children – Hogwarts wasn't merely a place to learn anymore. It was the possessor of hundreds of grisly memories, memories that Ginny was unprepared to return to. There were demons which haunted her within the depths of dreams that she was not ready to confront.

"There will be so much staring," Harry had confessed to her one starry night. "More than before. I don't think I'm ready to face the public, yet."

"The only thing you have to do, Harry," Ginny had told him comfortingly, "is keep your head down, and your heart up. You've got so many friends willing to protect you from all of this – from all of the publicity and nonsense, so take advantage of it. We'll do the best we can."

_But,_ Ginny thought to herself, as she slowly walked towards her mother who was calling her name loudly, _who's going to protect us?_

--

The corridor of the Hogwarts Express was alarmingly crowded; Ginny could barely move, and was getting increasingly annoyed by the moment. "_What_ in the name of Merlin are all of these bloody people doing?" she griped, as she was pushed back and into Ron.

"Oi! Look!" A small voice was heard from the crowd, and soon a tottering second year appeared in front of Ginny and her friends. "It's Harry Potter!"

"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled. "Here we go."

"Bugger off," growled Ginny, whose patience was about to snap. "I hope you all know that I'm your Head Girl, and if you're not in your compartments by the time I count to tell the _whole_ lot of you will be serving detention! Understood?" She brandished her wand, sparks flying out of the tip, for good measure.

"Er, Ginny? I think that might constitute as 'abuse of power,'" Hermione said.

"And?" Ginny bit out. "It got them to leave us alone, didn't it?"

"I still don't like it," Hermione began.

"Give it a rest, Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Hey!" a voice from behind them shouted. "Ginny! Harry! Over here – I've saved us a compartment!"

The four friends turned around to see Neville Longbottom sticking his head out of a door not too far down, and Ginny laughed gratefully. "Neville!" she squealed. "I missed you!"

The redhead dragged her trunk behind her, and practically ran towards the older boy. She and Neville, in their efforts to overthrow the Carrow Regime, had formed an almost inseparable bond. Ginny was positive that she and Neville would remain friends, because together they had suffered too much, and were witness to too much, not to have the each other in their lives.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked Neville, after giving him a hug. Her deep brown eyes were sparkling with a happiness that had been near absent until that moment.

"I've been great, actually," Neville beamed. "Harry! How was your summer? And you Ron, Hermione?"

"It was quiet," Harry said, sitting down.

"Yeah, we didn't do much," Ron added. "Mum drove us all completely bonkers, though what else is there to expect?"

"She wasn't that bad, Ronald," chided Hermione. To Ginny, she said, "we should probably head to the front, now. I expect they're all waiting for us."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny stood up. "We have a lot to catch up on, Nev', I'll find you at dinner?"

"See you then," he said, smiling.

Ginny turned to Harry, kissed him swiftly on the cheek, and patted Ron on the head. "Lead the way," she told Hermione in mock-seriousness.

The two girls walked in a comfortable silence together, ignoring the stares of their peers as they passed. "Everyone is so ridiculous," Hermione breathed, her nostrils flaring.

"What would you expect?" Ginny asked. "They're all idiots."

"Oh, this is it just here," said Hermione, coming to a stop in front of the very first compartment. The shades were drawn, but voices could be heard from inside. "Should we knock?" Hermione asked Ginny uncertainly. Ginny just rolled her eyes and slid the doors open.

What met their eyes was a shock – for they weren't hearing _voices_, they were hearing _one_ voice, spoken by _one_ person, whom Ginny and Hermione thought that they would never, ever, _ever_ see again.

Because there, in all of his glory, sat a very smug looking Draco Malfoy, a smirk plastered across his marble face.


End file.
